


Better Than Cake

by McKayRulez



Series: Anime Luv [5]
Category: Chobits
Genre: Androids, Getting Back Together, Lost Love, Love, Other, Reunions, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Ueda gets surprise visitors.





	Better Than Cake

Ueda was waiting for a cake to bake when he heard the door open. He cleaned his hands off and looked up to greet the customer, only for his jaw to drop open.

Yumi, his persocom, was standing there, with the same smile on her face she always had for him alone. “Hello, Hiroyasu.” 

Ueda was speechless, as she walked up to him. His eyes slid from her to her accompanying visitors, Minoru and Yuzuki. “H-how?” 

“It took a while to find all the pieces to put her back together, believe me. Sorry, it took so long.” The child genius answered simply. 

Yumi hugged him and Ueda felt tears in his eyes, as he hesitantly hugged her back. His mind taking a moment to realize this wasn’t a dream or fantasy with the present feeling of her arms around him. 

“Is... Is she…” His voice shook. He had a hard time asking the question out loud. If she didn’t retain her memories... This would be a cruel joke. A part of him didn’t want to ask, just to keep this moment suspended forever, but he had to know. “Does she remember me?” 

Her eyes flashed, as she ran through her files. “I retain all of my data. No corruption or missing timestamps detected prior to reactivation.” Yumi answered. 

Yuzuki nodded. 

“Y-yumi.” His voice broke. He shook as he knelt down to her short height and placed his forehead onto her. He couldn’t keep back the tears as he clung onto her. “I missed you! I missed you so much, my love!”

She gazed down at him and placed a hand on his head. At the gesture, he looked up at her and after hanging there for a moment, just staring at each other, Hiroyasu and Yumi kissed long and slow, as they proceeded to embrace one another. 

The smoke alarm went off. 

“The cake is burning,” Yumi informed through the loud beeping. 

“I know. Ueda sniffled but didn’t move or take his arms from around her frame. 

“Shouldn’t we deal with it?” Yumi questioned confused. 

It’s fine.” Hiroyasu smiled, as he gazed longingly into her perfect face. “You’re much more important than some cake.” 

Minoru gave Yuzuki a quiet nod and she went to deal with the oven. 

Yumi smiled brightly at her master, as they gazed at each other. 

Taking joy in finally being together again, always and forever.


End file.
